In recent years, importance of technologies for damping vibration of an elevator car has been rising in association with speed-up of the elevator resulting from an increase in the number of high-rise buildings. Among such vibration damping devices, there is known one which employs detecting vibrations of a car frame with an aid of an acceleration sensor and applying a force acting reversely to the vibrations to an elevator car through use of an actuator provided in parallel with a spring on a guide portion (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2001-122555 A